Truth of Lies
by kagekamay
Summary: What if Zuko and Azula had a younger sister? An AU where Azula's sister joins her along with Ty Lee and Mai to capture Zuko and Iroh. A bit of Ty LeexAzula but eventual KataraxAzula
1. Prologue

**Truth of Lies**

**Author's Note:** Ok so quick explanation. Soza is the youngest daughter of Firelord Ozai and Ursa and was named after Sozin who started the War. She's considered a prodigy just like Azula, but her skills were overlooked by Ozai until recently. Her skill as a firebender doesn't quite match Azula's but it's getting close. The ages of the character's are a little messed up because I wanted to make Soza older, so Azula is 15, Zuko is 17, and so on. Soza is 14 in case you're wondering.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar

"Again Soza!" Conditioned to obey, she sprang forward and repeated the advanced maneuver, trying to get it perfect. Just as the Princess was about to finish, she stumbled and her father was on her at once.

"Your footwork is sloppy and your center of balance is completely off. Fix it now!"

"I'm sorry, Father, it won't happen again." The terror in girl's voice was evident and he seemed to revel in it.

"Now that I am actually taking the time to train you, I expect nothing but perfection," he sneered.

She nodded and started again. This time she watched her feet, and succeeded in completing it without a mistake. Or so she thought.

"Your finishing hand should point slightly up Soza!" The girl flinched and corrected the offending error.

"I guess it will have to do," disdain poured from her father's mouth, leaving her feeling like a failure.

As he turned to leave, Soza rapidly repeated the maneuver, adding an improvised flip toward the end, and landing perfectly balanced on her foot with her right foot outstretched and palm facing slightly up. Ozai looked his daughter over and nodded.

"And that is how I expect my children to perform. Well done."

He then turned and exited the training room. Since he hadn't released her yet, Soza continued practicing basic forms to try and improve her balance. She flowed through each one, focusing on each movement, and correcting every minuscule error. After her body was drenched in sweat, a servant entered to inform her the session was over. She waved him off and grabbed her towel.

"Thanks for leaving the training room. I was getting bored waiting for you to finish." Soza froze at the sound of that cold voice echoing through the chamber. She turned to see _her_ striding toward her with a smirk set in place. Golden eyes met golden eyes as they stared at each other, waiting for the other to budge. As was expected, the younger looked away.

"I'm sorry I took so long, Azula. Father was giving me a lesson."

"Oh that's perfectly alright, Soza. Just make sure it doesn't happen again." Her smile sent shivers down Soza's spine as the she walked passed Azula, trying to keep her face a blank mask.

At the entrance door, she paused with her hand holding onto the door frame. Curiosity had taken over and she glanced back at Azula. Her sister had walked into the middle of the room and stood motionless, centering herself. The air seemed to pause, gathering its breath for…something. That's when her hand twitched forward and azure flames fanned outwards with a roar. Soza held her breath at the deadly precision that exuded from her every movement. It wasn't the pure unbridled ferocity that she saw in her father's bending; it was entrancing, but Death was in every stroke. Every motion she made was so smooth and natural…effortless. She was truly one with the fire. Soza stood, not daring to move, as Azula drew from the energies around her. She could actually feel the energy being sucked toward the center of her sister's form. Just as she was sure Azula would burst from the energies gathering in her, she thrust her hand toward the opposite wall, guiding the energy away from her. Lightning crackled forth, dazzlingly white, blinding her momentarily. When her vision returned, she saw a gaping hole in the wall, tendrils of smoke swirling from its center to the ceiling. The Princess shook her head in disbelief at the raw demonstration of Azula's skill, before silently leaving for her room.


	2. A Mission

Soza's room was large and spacious with a Fire Nation flag plastered against one wall. In the exact center, was a large four-poster bed with red silk drapes hanging on either side. A dresser was next to the bed with scrolls piled on top of it. On the left side of the room was a desk with more firebending scrolls scattered all over its surface. One of these scrolls had been flung haphazardly on the bed when she had been informed of her last minute training session with the Firelord. Soza groaned in exhaustion and slowly made her way to the bed before collapsing face down on top of the scarlet sheets. If she had another session like that she was going to die. Every muscle in her body ached from exertion to the point where moving an inch was an effort. Still, she had work to do. Groaning aloud again, she forced herself to sit up and grabbed at the scroll she had discarded hours earlier. The firebender stared intently at the picture depicting a man creating an arc of fire using a sweeping kick and hurling it at his imaginary opponent with his fist. She made a mental note to practice the technique when she could move without yelping in pain. If she could perfect it before the next impromptu training session, her father would be pleased. Her brow furrowed at the thought of her father. He had been pushing her and Azula to perfect their firebending ever since Zuko had been banished.

"You will make up for your brother's failure," he drilled into their heads, "You will be the firebenders that people will look to when they think perfection."

Being a Princess of the Fire Nation meant perfection was the norm. Soza understood that there was no room for error and she thrived in this condition, much to the Firelord's delight. Winning the Firelord's favor was what Soza craved most. Her father had until recently reserved that for her sister, but he was beginning to notice her too. She had begun to practice harder than ever, training whenever she could. Even though she was a prodigy, she had stood in Azula's shadow simply because it had taken Azula less time to learn how to create lightning. Soza continued to stare absentmindedly at the scroll, lost in thought, until a faint knock interrupted her musings.

"Enter," she called, easing herself up from the bed to stand.

A servant entered and bowed low, "Princess, your father has requested your presence in the throne room immediately."

"Tell him I am coming," Soza commanded while turning away from the servant to look for her proper palace attire.

"As you wish Princess," The servant bowed again and left the room.

Soza's heart was hammering as she began searching her dresser for her clothes. What could Father possibly want with me? Did I do something wrong? Thoughts whirled in her head as she quickly stripped off her old tunic and replaced it with a palace robe. She glanced in the mirror at her disheveled appearance. She scowled at her hair, which had come out of its topknot and now was a tangled mess on her head. Soza expertly undid the ribbon holding her hair up and retied it, securing it with her crown that she grabbed off her dresser. Her hand brushed a pile of scrolls that had been stacked on the dresser, causing them to fall to the floor and roll under her bed.

"Shoot," she muttered before stooping to retrieve them. One of the scrolls had partially unrolled and Soza could just make out one word. _Strategies_.

She was supposed to have turned these in a week ago! The princess quickly snatched up the scrolls and sprinted out the door, which she slammed unceremoniously behind her. If this was another war meeting, Soza knew she was going to be punished for failing to turn the scrolls in on time. Much to her surprise and relief, only Azula was present in the throne room. She turned at the sound of Soza's footsteps, her eyebrows raised at the mass of scrolls in her hands.

Her cheeks flushed red from embarrassment, she muttered, "Strategies for General Wu and Taiko," Soza shifted the scrolls in her hands as Azula gave her an appraising look.

"Oh yes Taiko was wondering where those were. Here," she snapped her finger and a servant came running towards them.

"Take these to General Taiko and Wu. Tell them that Princess Soza sends her regards." The terrified servant nodded furiously while grabbing the scrolls and bolted from the room.

Azula smirked, "They always run."

Soza couldn't help smiling at this. No one in their right mind would walk away nonchalantly when Azula gave a command. At that moment, flames at the front of the throne room roared up, and Firelord Ozai's shadow could be seen flickering among the flames. He emerged ominously from the flames, glowering at his daughters. Soza couldn't help but flinch at the cold fury emanating from Ozai. Both princesses quickly prostrated before the Firelord as he seated himself on his throne.

"Well at least I can count on you two to be on time," his barely controlled anger made the fires around him burn brighter.

"I have just received word that the Fire Nation suffered defeat at the hands of the - " his knuckles whitened momentarily as he grabbed the armrests, "-the Northern Water Tribe. The Avatar was responsible for the annihilation of our fleet and we suffered heavy losses. None of this would have happened if it weren't for the traitorous actions of your _Uncle_."

Sheer loathing gripped Soza's heart at the news that Iroh, her own flesh and blood, had cost the Fire Nation a decisive victory in the War.

"Would you like us to dispose of Uncle, Father?" Azula asked maliciously, her tawny eyes glinting in the firelight.

"No, Azula, I want my brother dragged back here in chains," he slammed his fist down for emphasis.

"Your Uncle is a traitor and your brother Zuko is a failure. I have a task for you two."

Soza couldn't help but smile to herself. Finally they were going to be able to get out of the Palace.

"Find them wherever they are and capture them. I want them locked up where they will no longer embarrass me."

"Yes Father," the siblings repeated in unison.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Azula was thinking to herself as servants rushed around packing her belongings for her mission. She strode to her window, gazing out at the gardens as the last rays of sunlight peeked over the horizon. She could feel the inner fire within her grow dimmer as the sun's light became fainter. Tomorrow she would begin her hunt for her pathetic excuse of a brother and her idiot uncle. It was almost too good too be true. She did wonder why Soza had to come along with her. Her sister was useful, but she still acted too much like Zuko despite her superior skills as a firebender. Behind her, she heard a servant drop one of her bags, the sound echoing in her eardrums. Incompetent fools. She sighed dramatically before turning to face the servant who was mumbling apologies and scrambling to pick up the scattered garments.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sor-rr-y P-Pr-Princess," his terror made Azula chuckle to herself as she gazed at him with cruel, heartless eyes.

"Sorry isn't going to get my clothes picked up faster." Her hand shot out and grabbed the servant by the scruff of his neck, dragging him closer to her. The man whimpered and tried to avoid eye contact.

"I-i-it was a-a-an ac-ac-cident," he stuttered, beads of sweat rolling down his face.

"If you find it impossible to handle my things without dropping them, maybe your hands aren't that useful after all," Azula let a small flame dance on her fingertips, licking at the man's face as he screamed in pain and fear.

"But then again, you would be practically useless to me." She released the man, letting him drop to the floor sobbing.

"It w-won't happen ag-g-gain Princess,"

"Make sure that it doesn't," Azula snapped before turning back to gaze out the window.


	3. Family Reunion

_4 Years Ago…._

"_Zuzu, why do you have to go?" Soza's small hands were clamped tightly around her brother's ankle as he tried to walk up the gangplank of his ship. _

"_Soza, let go of me," He tried to pry my hands from him, but the girl only held on more desperately._

"_I don't understand why Father is making you leave." Zuko touched the newly wrapped left side of his face and a look of pain washed over him._

"_Father doesn't want me here," the venom in his voice shocked Soza. _

"_But I want you to stay Zuzu. Azula always bosses me around when you're not there." _

_A flash of anger altered her brother's features._

"_Listen carefully, Soza. You must always remember that Azula always lies." He knelt down on one knee and took both of his sister's tiny hands in his. _

"_I need you to remember that no matter what. Promise me." _

_There was such an anguished look in his eye that she agreed immediately. She nodded as tears cascaded down her face._

_Azula always lies," she whispered back._

_He gave her a half smile and ruffled her hair before standing back up. He looked her over carefully before speaking again._

_Soza sniffed and roughly wiped away her tears, "When will I see you again?"_

"_Not for a long time. I swear to you though I will bring back the Avatar and restore my honor, my birthright, and get Father's love." There was something in his determined look as he stepped onto his ship that made Soza shiver. _

_He poked her forehead lovingly before turning away to hide the sadness that he felt. _

"_Goodbye, brother," Soza choked, before stepping off the gangplank. _

_She stayed rooted to the spot as his ship sailed out of sight. The last glimpse of Zuko that she could make out was him raising an arm in farewell to the only person that would miss him and cared. She answered with a halfhearted wave and stood watching until his ship disappeared over the horizon. It was only then that she let her legs give way and she cried as her heart broke within her. Her protector was gone._

_

* * *

_

Soza felt Azula's hand rest on her shoulder, mocking comfort as the younger girl stared out to the sea.

"Are you sure you wish to stay on the ship?" Soza sighed and crossed her arms, determined not to budge.

During their voyage to the Earth Kingdom, she had had plenty of time to think about seeing her brother and her uncle again. She would never admit it, but she was scared. She didn't know how she would react to seeing Zuko again. There had been a time when she had idolized her older brother, when he could do nothing wrong in her eyes; but things were different now. Her Father's orders were clear and there would be no room for hesitation. Back at home it had seemed so much simpler, but now Soza just wasn't sure she could do it.

"I don't want to deal with those fools," the firebender spat, feigning disgust to cover the confusion she felt.

"Well that's why we're here, to bring them back," Azula's lip curled. She could tell her sister was wavering, but being the brilliant strategist that she was, she had planned on it.

"Do you want the Fire Nation to continue to suffer because of our dear uncle and brother? They have brought shame on us and are responsible for our defeat at the North Pole. If they are allowed to roam free they could cause more trouble for the Fire Nation." Azula put just the right amount of emotion in her words to coax Soza to turn and face her.

"I am aware of that, Azula, but I'm sure you can take care of them. Or has the great prodigy gotten herself into something she can't handle?" Soza shook off Azula's hand and leaned casually against the side of the ship, her arms crossed, with a glint of triumph dancing in her eyes.

"Of course I can handle two traitors on my own." Azula waved off Soza's comment, walking to stand beside her with one hand resting on the side of the ship, "I'm just worried about you."

Her change of tone momentarily threw Soza off.

"Worried?" she snorted in disbelief at the outrageous comment, all traces of humor gone.

"Why would you worry about me?"

"Because your orders were to capture the traitors, not tag along and watch me do it for you," Azula sneered, inspecting her unusually sharp fingernails.

Soza's heart plummeted at her answer. Abruptly, she turned to face the ocean again, her arms remaining crossed.

"I just don't want to see Zuko right now," she muttered, more to herself then to her sister.

"Ah yes, he did leave you all alone. That wasn't very brotherly of him,"

"He couldn't help it! He was banished!" The firebender snarled, amber eyes staring daggers at Azula.

Inside, Azula gloated at how easily she had managed to get under her sister's skin.

"Well yes he was, but he had a choice. He could have fought Father and retained a small shred of honor instead of being weak and begging forgiveness."

"Fighting Father would have been suicide," Soza replied dully, staring at the waves lapping against the ship.

Azula shrugged, a knowing expression playing on her face, "You didn't think so before."

She noticed with satisfaction that her sister had become pale and, for some reason, couldn't stop her hands from trembling. Soza knew she shouldn't be surprised that Azula knew…but still she hadn't told a soul.

"How did you know?" her voice sounded hollow and detached, eerily like Mai.

"I sometimes hear servants whispering," Azula waved her hand dismissively and turned her predatory eyes toward Soza.

The younger princess took a steadying breath, "It wasn't a physical fight. I just tried to get him to change his mind." She avoided looking at her sister's face, scared that Azula could tell what she had tried to get the Firelord to do. Thankfully, her sister avoided pressing for details.

"From what I've heard, he was more merciful with you than with Zuzu."

Soza flinched, unbidden memories replaying themselves before her eyes.

"Yes Father is definitely known for his mercy," she rolled her eyes voice dripping with sarcasm.

"All the more reason to come with me dum-dum." Soza sighed. Azula had her there.

"Fine, Zula, I'll go with you."

"I thought you might," Azula said, smirking, before walking toward the gangplank.

Resigning herself to the whims of her sister, Soza followed.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Azula's information on the whereabouts of her relatives proved to be accurate. Leave it to Uncle to choose a spa resort to lie low. The house the two were staying in had been easy enough to enter while they were gone. Now all she had to do was wait. She was seated in a chair next to a table laden with shells.

Beside her, Soza sighed, "Agni, where are they? I just want to get this over with now."

Azula frowned at the girl's impatience. "They will get here soon enough. Then we can let the fools follow us willingly back to the Fire Nation only to be thrown into prison."

A cruel smile played across her lips. Deception came so naturally to her and it gave her such a satisfied feeling. She glanced down at the strange assortment of shells that Uncle had undoubtedly left behind. She rolled her eyes at yet another sign that the once famed 'Dragon of the West' was becoming senile. She picked a shell up at random, looking at it out of boredom. Soza was becoming more fidgety as the seconds ticked by, tilting her chair backward, and resting her feet on the table.

"Oh relax, Soza. We will be reunited with our relatives soon enough," Azula chided, still examining the shell with apparent fascination. Soza opened her mouth to reply, but at that moment two people entered the bathhouse.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Soza froze as her brother strode into the room. A large scar covered most of the left side of his face, from his eye to his ear. He looked more haggard from his travels during his exile and bitterness seemed to have become a permanent part of his expression. A scowl was on his face as he watched Uncle empty a bag full of more shells onto another table.

"Look at these magnificent shells! I will treasure them for years to come," he beamed holding up a particularly beautiful pure white conch shell.

"We don't need anymore useless things. You forget we have to carry everything ourselves now." Zuko growled.

Before they could argue about the importance of keepsakes, Azula interrupted them.

"Hello brother. Uncle," acting every bit the perfect princess.

Zuko started at the sound of her voice and turned toward its source. He stared angrily at Azula before looking behind her at Soza. His eyes widened and he started forward, before checking himself and staying where he was.

"Soza, is that – what are you doing here?" Heart racing Soza almost rushed on to tell him the truth, but Azula sensing weakness interrupted.

"In my country, we exchange a pleasant hello before asking questions." She rose from her chair and walked over to stand in front of Zuko, "Have you become uncivilized so soon, Zuzu?"

His expression changed from confusion back to anger, "Don't call me that!"

"To what do we owe this honor," Uncle interrupted, gazing suspiciously at Azula.

"Hmm? Must be a family trait. Both of you so quick to get to the point," her hand flexed and the shell she was still holding shattered between her nails.

Soza quickly rose from her chair, trying to diffuse the situation before her two siblings tore each other apart, "We have come to deliver a message from the Firelord. Considering the contents, we thought it would be best to arrive in person."

To everyone around her, Soza appeared calm and collected, but inside she was raging. Zuko looked at her, his gaze softening. Soza felt like running right then. She felt like a traitor to Zuko for lying to his face. She was leading him to his death, and she was doing it as calmly as Azula. What had she become?

Mechanically, she told Zuko the thing he desperately wanted to hear. The one thing coming from the one person he trusted.

"Father – Father's changed his mind. Family is suddenly very important to him."

Her brother fought to keep his face neutral as he tried to hide the small spark of hope that was building inside him.

"He's heard plots to overthrow him. Treacherous plots. Family are the only ones you can really trust." Azula said softly, pretending to care.

Soza was sickened by the lack of guilt that her sister was showing. If anything, she knew Azula was enjoying this. Azula turned to her sister then, waiting for her to finish. Inwardly, Soza was screaming at her willingness to go along with this plan. She wanted to stop the terrible lie that was now emanating from her mouth.

"Father regrets your banishment. He wants you home."

She knew as soon as she said this that she and Zuko would never be the same. The mantra that he had taught her would take on a new form once he discovered the truth. It hurt knowing that she would become the thing her brother hated the most, and that those hate filled glances he reserved for Azula would be magnified when he looked at her. _Soza always lies…_

_

* * *

_I was pretty happy with this chapter actually. I'm hoping to show more interaction between Soza and Zuko because I love how they act with one another. Also yes, I took the foreheard poke from Itachi and what he always does to Sasuke hehe I couldn't resist. _  
_


	4. Destiny's Call

AN: Hey guys! I'm sorry it's taken me ages to put up this chapter (I blame writer's block and school) but I finally got around to posting it. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter because things get...interesting. As always, R&R please and thanks to the people that did!

* * *

Soza shut the door to her room with barely a sound, dimly aware at how strangely calm she was. The shock of the last few hours was wearing off, leaving unexplainable exhaustion in its place. A pain had been building at the base of her skull ever since they had returned to the ship, making every slight movement of her head sheer agony. _What's wrong with me? It's like I don't even care about what I've done. It's like Zuko meant nothing._ Numbly, she sat down on the edge of her bed, staring sightlessly at the palms of her hands while trying to ignore the throbbing in her head. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the handle of the door turn and she looked up in surprise as Azula entered. Her expression was unreadable as she sat down next to Soza.

"Why Azula?" Soza lifted her eyes to her sister, her face glazed with pain, "Why did you have to trick him like that?" her voice rose to a yell, the anger she had been suppressing finally making itself known.

Azula tried to restrain herself from rolling her eyes at her sister's outburst while she stretched herself casually on Soza's bed.

"I believe the word you were looking for was 'we.' 'We' tricked him. In fact, I shouldn't be getting the credit. I'm not the one who told dear Zuzu his banishment was lifted. You did that all by yourself." Soza paled as her words sank in, unable to say anything.

"And you did it so well. If only Zuko would believe me as blindly as he did with you." A look of pain washed over Soza's face and she stood up abruptly and moved to the far end of the room.

"He'll know something's wrong. He won't fall for this." Soza said firmly, determined not to meet Azula's eye.

Azula smirked at the younger girl's naiveté.

"Yes he will because he trusts you. Of course that will change after today, but he _did_ trust you." She sat up and stared at the Soza's hunched shoulders.

"Zuko will come and nothing you do now can change that." Azula slid off the bed and silently approached her sister, the familiar predatory gleam in her eye. Soza remained rigid, struggling to not let Azula's words get to her. She could feel rather than see Azula lean down next to her right before the prodigy whispered in her ear.

"It was almost like you enjoyed lying to him."

Soza growled and whipped around, "I'm not sick, Azula. I lied because I had to!"

"Oh I know," Azula smiled unconcerned with her outburst, "but you enjoyed it too."

Doubts whirled around in Soza's head as she realized that Azula's words rang a little too true.

Mentally she shook herself, "No I didn't! And when Zuko finds out he will know I had no choice. He will understand." The conviction in her voice disgusted Azula. _Doesn't she realize how pathetic Zuko is? _

"He's proved he can't comprehend the concept of honor to family, so how could he possibly understand this? He will hate you for what you've done."

Denial was reflected in Soza's eyes as she backed into the wall "Shut up okay? I – I need to think," she clutched at her head with her shaking hands before sliding down the metal wall.

Azula lifted an eyebrow as Soza curled her arms around her knees and hid her face from view. She was getting to her faster then she had planned. All she had to do was push her a little farther…

"What's there to think about? Zuko will hate you so stop wasting time agonizing over what you've done."

Soza lifted her head, comprehension burning on her face. Her expression was uncharacteristically fragile, hanging onto Azula's every word.

"Are you sure he'll hate me?"

"Yes because he doesn't understand, Soza; but you don't need him or his approval anymore. Look how far you've come with my help." Azula leaned her shoulder against the wall, crossing her feet while gazing down at her.

"I don't want him to though," Soza's headache was worsening, making argument nearly impossible. Azula's logic was taking its toll on her determination to believe in Zuko as she desperately fought to focus through her headache.

"You wanted him to leave anyway Azula. You were glad he was banished."

The princess shrugged, "Of course I was. I saw him corrupting you, preventing you from reaching your potential. He made you think he cared about you, when in reality he just didn't want another sister who was better at everything." A wave of dizziness washed over Soza as she tried to shut out the words that cut through her again and again. _Could it be true? Had Zuko been using her?_

"I wanted him to leave for your sake." The usually cold voice seemed to have an uncharacteristic tone of warmth.

A tear trickled down Soza's cheek and she turned her head away. In her current state, Azula knew Soza was extremely susceptible to her mind games. She recognized what a powerful asset Soza could be, but that didn't mean she was averse to manipulating her just a little.

"You did the right thing."

"Do you think so?" The young prodigy's voice was broken, all traces of resistance gone.

"Yes I do." Azula knew she had her as she saw the change in Soza's eyes. Another tear welled up in Soza's eye before she wiped it away.

"When you have collected yourself, return to the deck. I told Zuzu to meet us here by sunrise." Soza nodded imperceptibly as Azula turned to leave.

She took one long breath and pushed herself off the floor. And immediately she knew something was wrong. Her head seemed to explode from the pent up pain and she was down on all fours again. The room swam in front of her unfocused eyes and Soza felt as if her skin were on fire. She raised her eyes to look up at Azula, but all she saw was black and she was falling…

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Azula watched as her sister collapsed onto the floor. Her body continued to shake, whether from pain or exhaustion she didn't know. She felt a momentary flash of concern for her sister before sighed in frustration. _She should have expected this._ Crouching down, she felt her Soza's forehead and was surprised by how hot it was. This wasn't good, Zuko and possibly Uncle might be coming in a couple hours, and she needed Soza to be there when Zuko realized her betrayal. _Oh well I can use this to my advantage_. She smirked to herself and rolled Soza onto her back, before turning to call out to the guards stationed outside.

"Guard!" A young Fire Nation soldier banged through the door, eyes slightly wide with fear.

"Yes Princess?" He looked down at Soza's prone form and looked questioningly at Azula.

"Move my sister onto her bed and call a servant to take care of her. Report back to me about her condition in an hour."

"Right away, Princess" He bowed low and gently lifted Soza in his arms and placed her on the small bed.

Azula made sure he had performed his duty before exiting the room without a single glance of concern at her sister. She had more important things to do than worry about Soza at the moment. Zuko and Soza had unknowingly given her an interesting idea….

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Soza jerked awake, looking around wildly at her surroundings. She strained to see something, anything, but still all was black. A soft bluish glow suddenly appeared out of nowhere on her right. For some unknown reason, Soza felt the urge to go toward it. No sooner had she thought it, then she was engulfed in the glow. A weird humming filled her ears as the glow grew brighter. The humming grew to an unbearable shriek and Soza gritted her teeth in pain, blocking her ears with her hands in a vain attempt to shut out the noise. All of a sudden, the glow flew away from her and flashed brightly for a split second, forcing the princess to shield her eyes.

"Soza." She felt herself cringe with fear at the authority in that voice. Soza looked hesitantly up and saw an old man surrounded by the bluish glow. He was clothed in Fire Nation robes and had a long white beard and piercing eyes that were fixed pointedly at her.

"Who are you?" She felt ashamed at how badly her voice shook.

"I, child, am Avatar Roku." His fiery gaze had softened barely, and the way he looked at her reminded her vaguely of Uncle Iroh.

"What do you want with me?" She stood up shakily and was surprised by how much the other man towered above her.

"You are faced with a decision that will decide the fate of the world. I am here only to warn you not to be fooled by the words of others. I can't tell you the consequences of your actions, but I hope that you will prove yourself a worthy Princess of the Fire Nation."

"What are you talking about? What choice?" The late Avatar only shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry, Soza. You must find out for yourself." With these words, Roku started to fade until Soza was left alone in the dark again.

"Come back! I don't understand what you want from me!"

A hissing noise behind her made Soza whip around. A forked tongue darted out from the dark and two golden pinpricks glowed menacingly above it.

The princess backed away slowly as a gigantic blue dragon emerged from the darkness to face her.

"You must choose now, Soza." It hissed slithering around her until all she could see were its blue scales as its head darted back and forth.

"Wh-what?" Her eyes didn't leave the dragons as it stared unblinkingly back.

"You need to embrace your true self and stop pretending to be a pathetic weakling. Be strong like your sister." An unbidden image of Azula's firebending power came to Soza's mind. A sudden yearning to bend like that seized Soza. After all, she was a prodigy. She knew she could firebend just as well as Azula.

The dragon seemed to sense her thoughts. "You are indeed a prodigy, but some people have tried to hold you back." Zuko's face flashed in her mind.

"Don't listen to that thing, Soza." The dragon hissed in fury and slithered away from the firebender.

Zuko had appeared by in front of her, his face unscarred, as she had always known it.

"I was never jealous of you, I love you." He was pleading with her to believe him and his arms were outstretched, reaching toward her to embrace her.

"Zuko…" Soza tried to move towards him, but the dragon's voice echoed at her side.

"He doesn't care about you. He's manipulating you like he always has."

Soza froze at its words, doubt seizing her once again. Zuko looked a little too pleased with himself, as if he expected her to believe that he was simply a concerned older brother looking out for her. He was smiling encouragingly at her, just waiting for her to run to him just like she always had done. Soza suddenly loathed the very sight of him. She had trusted him completely and he had lied.

The young firebender stared at her brother, who's expression was becoming fearful.

"Soza?" Her eyes flashed as all the anger she was feeling erupted and she let loose a torrent of fire at Zuko, engulfing him in flames as he screamed in agony.

"Shut up Zuzu." Soza felt no remorse as her brother writhed in pain on the floor in front of her. She felt free as he finally stopped his twitching and lay smoking in front of her, blue flames licking happily at what was left of his body.


	5. Brother and Sister

**AN: **I've probably rewritten this chapter like one hundred times until I was happy with it. Yes this one's a little boring but I promise tyzula is coming in the next chapter. As always R&R :)

* * *

Azula was looking intently at the small beaten path along the cliffs where two figures were making their way toward the ship. She smiled to herself. Zuzu was so predictable. The captain stood next to her shifting his weight from foot to foot like he had been for the past fifteen minutes. He had been nervous when she had ordered only soldiers to be stationed on deck while below while the 'dangerous traitors' arrived. The idiot didn't realize that this mission required subtlety, something he and her brother had in common.

Deciding she had had enough of the captain, Azula turned towards him, "Yes Captain? Is there something you would like to say?"

The man immediately stopped moving and stood still, looking anywhere but at the Princess, "No, Princess."

"I didn't think so. Now unless you can control yourself around my uncle and brother i suggest you wait below with the rest of the soldiers." The man bowed and quickly walked away while Azula turned back to wait.

As Zuko boarded the ship, Azula saw him looking around for someone. "Soza's not here. She had to stay in her quarters," she answered before her brother had a chance to open his mouth. She smirked at the sudden flash of concern on his face.

Zuko knew somehow that Azula had something to do with Soza missing, but he wasn't sure how. He hated how Azula just smirked down at him, knowing how protective he was of his sister.

"Is she okay? What happened, Azula?" A scowl overtook his features as his hands bawled up into fists. At his side, he felt Iroh put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, but he shook it off.

Azula raised her eyebrow at his reaction, "Why are you always so uptight, Zuzu? It's just a fever, but the way you're reacting, you'd think she was dying."

Zuko's eyes widened and he felt panic rising in his chest. _This wasn't right. She had been fine yesterday_. "Where is she?" He demanded, making a step for the door that led to the quarters. Before he could storm toward it, Iroh was by his side, restraining him.

"Patience, nephew. I am sure Azula would be more than happy to bring us to Soza."

Azlua didn't miss the flicker of suspicion in Iroh's eyes before he turned to her, waiting for her answer. The old man was cleverer than he let on. She had known he was more than the tea-loving old fool he usually was, but she wasn't sure how much he knew. _It's probably better to keep an eye on him then ignore him. He's more of a threat than Zuko anyway_.

"If Zuko is so determined to see Soza then, then yes I will take you to her."

"Thank you." Iroh bowed his head in thanks before following his niece and nephew to the door.

* * *

"No!" Soza screamed and jolted awake, but she could still see Zuko's face as the fire slowly burned him into nothingness. His eyes had been so empty, so cold. She rolled to the side of the bed and vomited up the contents of the small meal she had managed to eat the night before, disgusted at what she had seen. Weakly, she rolled back onto her back and closed her eyes, but it was no use. Zuko's death played itself over and over again and she was forced to watch herself kill him again and again...

"It was just a dream." She whispered to herself, "It didn't actually happen." For the first time she realized how hot she felt as she placed a hand on her forehead. Soza flinched at the heat radiating off of it. Even for a firebender, it was abnormally high. _It was just a fever dream. It didn't mean anything._ Soza wished she could believe herself, but she had a feeling it had been more than that. What had Roku said? Something about a choice..her eyes snapped open at the sound of a familiar voice in the hallway.

"How much farther Azula? I swear if this is a trick I'll-" The door handle to her room turned and framed in the doorway was Azula, who looked at her in surprise. Behind her, was Zuko, frozen in midrant with a scowl on his face.

"Zuko?"

* * *

Soza's voice cut through Zuko like a knife and he pushed passed Azula to kneel by her bed, ignoring the vomit on the floor. Her face was unusually pale and she looked so small under the bundle of blankets she was piled under. Gently, he took one of her hands, which trembled slightly in his. Iroh came up to the bed and stood alongside Zuko, carefully looking her over.

"How are you feeling?" Zuko asked tentatively. She laughed weakly at his question and he immediately felt like an idiot for asking. He could feel the waves of heat radiating off of her and her forehead was covered with sweat.

"Just try to sleep, okay?" He touched his sister's cheek lovingly to coax her to sleep, but her expression was fearful.

Iroh frowned slightly as he placed a hand on Soza's head. He slowly traced a path to her forehead and his eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing, Uncle?" Zuko asked, annoyed at his strange behavior.

"I am checking her chakra points. Sometimes illness is caused by agitated chi that can block the chakras from flowing properly." He informed his nephew.

"And?"

Iroh withdrew his hand from Soza's forehead. "Her chakras are fine, but her chi is agitated."

"Can you fix it?" Zuko demanded.

His uncle stroked his beard, choosing his words carefully knowing that Azula was listening. "Yes but it may take some time."

"You'll stay with me right?" Soza asked Zuko, trying to keep the panic from her voice.

She didn't care that once he found out about her betrayal he would hate her. Right now, she needed him because the thought of him leaving was unthinkable. The dream didn't seem real with him kneeling in front of her, his eyes full of warmth instead of the cold emptiness.

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

Azula was silent while she watched her siblings, and she felt a twinge of jealousy at how close they were. Zuko had always been ready to protect their sister from her, not caring how much Azula tortured him as long as Soza was alright. It was sickening how much he cared about her, and she hated how Soza chose him over her. That was going to change though.

"Princess!"

Azula turned to look back down the corridor where the captain was making his way towards her with a scroll in his hand.

"A message has just arrived from the Firelord."

She held her hand out for the scroll, which the captain handed to her. The symbol of the Fire Nation royal family glinted in the dim light before she broke the seal.

_The Avatar has been spotted flying towards the Western Earth Kingdom Mountain Range. I am making his capture top priority and am officially turning the mission over to you and Soza. Do not fail. _

Finally a real challenge. Azula quickly rolled up the scroll with a plan already forming in her head. She handed the message back to the captain and turned to Zuko.

"I have to take care of some things before we leave for home."

Zuko nodded, barely listening as Soza looked at her sister curiously. "What did Dad say?"

Azula shot her a warning look and replied coolly, "We can discuss that later. Right now I have to go if I'm going to be back by tonight."

She quickly closed the door and gestured for the captain to follow her.

"Post two guards at the door to keep an eye on them. While I am gone, you will stay away from my Uncle and Zuko. Don't let any of the men let slip that they have been branded traitors or they and you will have to answer to me. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

* * *

Zuko was starting to doze off in the chair next to Soza's bed, utterly exhausted. Iroh had been working on a 'special tea' as he called it for the past hour that was supposed to calm her chi. The ingredients had been easy enough to find in the village, but they had to be added to the boiling water in just the right amount or it wouldn't work. They seemed to have made it successfully though since Soza's fever had gone down and the color was returning to her face. Zuko glanced over at Iroh who was watching Soza sleeping with a faraway look in his eye.

"What's wrong, Uncle?"

Iroh sighed, looking older and more tired than usual. "My brother has a talent for twisting people to serve his purpose. I'm afraid this time isn't any different."

Zuko glared at him, furious at the old man's stubbornness. "For the last time, this isn't a trap! I trust Soza, and she says we're going home."

"And look at her now Zuko," Iroh gestured angrily at the sleeping girl. "Her chi was agitated, which only happens when a person acts against their nature. She is obviously conflicted about something."

Zuko shook his head, "You just can't accept that my father wants me back."

"My brother has only ever cared about power. He sees you and your sisters as weapons and he wouldn't hesitate to use you sisters against you." Iroh explained patiently.

"You're wrong! Soza wouldn't betray me like that."

"It's been four years. Many things can change during that time, nephew." Iroh replied sadly.

"Yes but- ," Zuko struggled for the right words to say, when he heard something that made him stop. He frowned and moved closer to the door to hear the noise better.

"-moved to the Boiling Rock instead," a guard's voice issued from the other side of the door.

"Why not the prison in the capital?"

The other guard scoffed, "There's not enough security yet. These aren't common prisoners we're dealing with. That prison would be simple enough for the 'Dragon of the West' to escape."

Zuko gritted his teeth, but he stayed silent until the voices had faded down the hall._ It couldn't be true. It couldn't._ He moved as if in a dream to face his uncle. There was a roaring in his ears and he felt himself losing control. _Not her. Not Soza. _

Iroh took one look at him and tried to move to stand in front of his niece, but he wasn't quick enough. Zuko strode toward the bed, grabbing his sister who woke with a gasp and slammed her against the bedframe.

"You lied!" Soza's eyes were wide with fright as she struggled in her brother's grip.

"What the hell are you talking about? Let me go!"

"Not until you tell me the truth, Soza! I just overheard two guards talking outside about transferring us to the Boiling Rock! So you better have a good explanation."

Soza's eyes watered as she stared into her brother's face, "I had no choice, Zuko. Father ordered us to capture you and that's what we did."

Zuko shoved her away from him. Soza didn't even try to stop him. "You tricked me!"

She looked away from him and tried to ignore the guilt gnawing at her. " I obeyed my orders unlike you."

A look of surprise passed over Zuko's face before he snarled and lunged at his sister. Acting on instinct, she ducked under his outstretched arm and moved to take as stance in front of the door.

"Your actions cost the Fire Nation a victory and I can't let you escape right now."

Zuko sneered and stretched his arms out wide "Then go ahead! Attack me! If you believe in following orders than do it."

"I—" Soza stared at her brother unsure what to do, "I'm not going to attack you if you won't fight back!"

"Oh and I can just take your word for that? Because last time I trusted you, you lied and nearly got me sent to prison!" Zuko spat.

Frustration built in Soza at her brother's words, "What don't you understand about I had no choice!"

"You always have a choice." Both siblings turned to stare at Iroh who was sitting pensively in his chair.

Soza shook her head, angry that neither of them could possibly understand, "No I don't! You don't know what my father will do if I disobey him."

Iroh's eyes glinted dangerously, "I am more than aware of what my brother is capable of than you think."

"No you don't," Soza snapped, "You have no idea what I had to go through while Zuko was gone, so stop pretending to understand."

"Oh and you think banishment was nothing compared to whatever you went through? I've had to struggle for everything and you were given whatever you wanted just because you were a prodigy." Zuko was furious at what he saw as Soza taking everything she had foregranted.

"Father would have treated you the same as Azula if it wasn't for me and he never let me forget that I was a failure! I'm sure as soon as I was gone he groomed you to be the perfect princess!"

Soza couldn't believe what she was hearing. She hadn't wanted to believe Azula when she said Zuko was jealous of her but he had just confirmed it himself. But she had to be sure.

"Whats that supposed to mean, Zuko?"

Zuko stared at her in disbelief. Did he have to spell it out for her?

"I'm saying you are a spoiled brat who has no idea what she is talking about! You're just like Azula, lying and manipulating everyone and not caring who you hurt along you way to get what you want."

"Is that what you think?" Her voice was dangerously low, barely controlled anger evident in every syllable.

"It's what I know." Zuko said with conviction.

"Enough Zuko!" Iroh warned as he stood from his chair.

He briefly saw a flash of his other niece in Soza's defiant stare before her gaze softened.

"In your heart you know this mission is wrong, so I am begging you to think this through before you do something you regret."

Soza's eyes met Iroh's and defiance burned brightly in her eyes. "You want me to betray my country and my father?"

She looked at Zuko, who was staring determinedly at the floor, then at Iroh who looked expectantly at her. "I can't believe you see Azula as the manipulative one when you two are worse. You don't care what happens to me just as long as I help you!"

Without another thought, Soza banged on the door. "Guards!"

Immediately, two soldiers burst through the door, "What is it Princess?"

"I am changing my sister's orders. Take these men to the holding cell. They have been officially declared traitors to the Fire Nation."

Iroh was the first to react. Flames shot from his hands directly at the guards, but they dissipated the fire and sent two roaring flames towards him. Iroh threw his hands up and a wall of blinding flame erupted in front of him so that it easily absorbed the attack. Without warning, he sent a gigantic arc of fire was roaring towards Soza.

She easily parted the flames and felt the familiar rush of heat to her hand as she prepared to release her inner fire, but the crackling of electricity stopped her. Her eyes widened and she only had a split second to dive out of the way as a bolt of lightning blasted the metal wall mere feet from where she had been standing. Soza coughed as she crawled from the scattered remains of what had been the wall moments ago. The guards hadn't been quick enough and had been thrown out into the hallway by the explosion.

Soza doubled over coughing from the smoke and she heard a Iroh's voice, "Zuko let's go!"

Eyes watering, she glanced up just in time to see Iroh disappear through the hole in the wall with Zuko close behind, but he stopped for a moment to look one last time at her. His eyes met hers, but there was no more warmth in his gaze. Soza looked away, helpless to stop him as he left the room without a word.


	6. The Acrobat

**AN:** I know I said no writing for a month but I had to get this done because the stupid plot bunnies wouldn't leave me be and I wanted to put something up for Thanksgiving. I know it's been a while and I'm sorry for the wait, but once again schoolwork got in the way. Also, thanks for the amazing reviews I really appreciate them! Just a quick heads up some things that Soza has been keeping quiet about will be hinted at in this chapter (mainly how the confrontation with her father about Zuko's banishment went) and yes as promised there is tyzula! So sit back, relax, and enjoy :) As always R&R

* * *

Azula strode through the camp, trying her best to ignore the workers setting up for the circus performance. The princess had no patience for the commoners, and it was only because of _her _that she was here in the first place. Azula found her thoughts wandering as an image of the acrobat flashed in her mind again. Before Ty Lee had run away, the two of them had been nearly inseparable. Well, it had been more like the acrobat following her around wherever she went, practically bouncing off the walls with her bubbly enthusiasm for everything. Azula wouldn't bother to keep her around if she wasn't so skilled in chi blocking...and she had her other uses. She was so lost in her thoughts that she walked past a girl in pink who was balancing perfectly on the tips of her index fingers before she realized who she was. Her heart quickened momentarily before she brushed aside the emotions. She took a moment to center herself, before approaching the girl with a cold smile firmly in place.

"Ty Lee could that possibly be you?"

The girl's grey eyes widened and she smiled broadly, "Azula!" Gracefully she twirled and bowed before running forward and embracing the princess. As they pulled away, she noticed a slight blush tinge Ty Lee's cheeks. Azula couldn't stop herself from smirking, but she kept a hold on Ty Lee's hands for a brief moment before allowing their hands to drop.

"Please don't let me interrupt your-well whatever it is you were doing." Azula raised her eyebrows as the acrobat smiled and promptly back flipped into another uncomfortable looking position. She mentally rolled her eyes. Ty Lee hadn't changed one bit. In fact, the acrobat was practically glowing with happiness. Azula was fairly certain that was going to change the moment the acrobat found out why she was here.

"I have a proposition for you." Sure enough the girl's face fell slightly before it lit up again with a smaller smile.

"My father has given Soza and I the task of hunting down the Avatar since Zuzu failed miserably. I would be honored if you would accompany us."

"Oh well I uh would love to Azula, but the circus is my home now. My aura has never been pinker!" Ty Lee tried not to look up at Azula, choosing instead to pretend to be preoccupied with bending her legs above her head. The truth was, part of her was dying to accept the prodigy's proposal, but she couldn't bring herself to leave the one place she felt accepted. She could feel her friend's eyes on her and heat rushed to her cheeks as she unconsciously moved into another handstand.

Azula wasn't surprised by the acrobat's refusal. In fact, she had planned on it. She gave Ty Lee a predatory smile and shrugged to show she was unfazed by her friend's remark. "Well I can give you time until tonight to think about it. Of course I will have to catch your show before I return to my ship."

The acrobat faltered and she flipped back onto her feet to recover. She turned away from Azula and raised a leg to stretch it out, her eyes betraying the panic she felt threatening to overwhelm her. "Um yeah sure…of course."

A slight pressure around her waist made her squeak in surprise. She looked down disbelievingly at Azula's pale hands that were encircled possessively around her waist. Azula smirked at the acrobat's reaction, taking the opportunity to lightly brush her lips against Ty Lee's ear, causing the girl to shiver. "Good. I can't wait to see your performance."

She released Ty Lee and stood back, amused at how red the acrobat's face had become. She turned to leave, satisfied with how things had gone, "See you soon Ty Lee."

Ty Lee stood frozen in place until the princess's footsteps faded. Slowly, she exhaled the breath she had unconsciously been holding before sitting down with her head in between her hands. "Agni, how does she always do this to me?" She muttered to herself.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"What do you mean you lost their trail?" Soza snarled, willing herself to stay in control as she rounded on the captain. It had been mere hours since her brother and uncle had escaped and the incompetent soldiers had somehow managed to let them disappear back into the Earth Kingdom.

Soza knew the moment Azula got back she was going to be blamed for their failure, and her one shot at rectifying their mistake was fading fast. She glared expectantly at the captain, who suddenly found the floor a lot more interesting than the furious princess in front of him.

"They did not go back into the village like we had believed, but we have soldiers posting wanted signs in all the nearby villages, Princess. If they show themselves, they will be captured." He glanced up, expecting that the princess would be satisfied with his answer, only to be met by a pair of cold golden eyes.

"And you expect me to be pleased with this?"

"Well, Princess I - "

"I will not be satisfied until I see both of those traitors thrown into a prison cell! If you don't find them soon you will not only have to deal with me, but my sister as well."

The captain knew then he was as good as dead. One princess was bad enough, but the two of them together was just terrifying. "My apologies, Princess. My men and I will redouble our search."

"That would be a good idea." Soza said coldly. "I'd start that now if I were you."

"Y-yes Princess," stuttered the man before hurrying from the room.

-8-8-8-8-8-

Balancing high on the tightrope, Ty Lee watched the tiny faces below her, but only one mattered. _Her princess_. Her heartbeat quickened at the thought, her concentration momentarily lapsing and she wavered for a moment on top of the tightrope. Ty lee had always adored Azula. Her confidence, her beauty, and the way she made her feel so safe. She missed that she thought as she tried to shift her weight onto one hand. Accepting the prodigy's offer was tempting, but she knew if she did she would be leaving the circus forever. _Was it worth it?_ She frowned as she moved gracefully into a full split balanced precariously on a single index finger. Five months ago, before she ran away she wouldn't have hesitated. She had used any excuse to be near Azula, a fact that was not lost on the firebender. It hadn't taken long for Azula to discover Ty Lee's infatuation with her, and being Azula she had found a way to twist it to her own advantage.

Ty Lee knew she should feel angry for being manipulated, but she had been surprisingly content. She was finally free to show Azula how much she cared for her, and all she had to do was follow the prodigy's every order, which she would have done anyway. Things had changed though. Now she had found a place she could call home and had everything she ever wanted. _Except Azula. _The acrobat shook her head angrily. Thinking that wasn't going to help her at the moment. Part of her was worried that the princess would be furious at her refusal. The fact that she was so calm now was making Ty Lee paranoid, and she kept waiting for her to do something. The Azula she knew wouldn't take no for an answer, and she always got what she wanted in the end.

-8-8-8-8-8-

Soza knew something was wrong with her. She was having a hard time controlling herself at the moment and she was fairly certain Uncle's meddling with her chi had something to do with it. She had taken to pacing in her room to try to calm down, but she was having little success. Disjointed parts of her dream and the confrontation kept popping up in her mind making it difficult to concentrate on anything else. After yet another image of a dead Zuko flashed in front of her, Soza cursed and shot a stream of fire into the air. Even now, after she had accepted he was a traitor, she couldn't stop feeling bad for Zuko. Wasn't it enough that she had the reminders of the pain he had caused her permanently burned into her skin? Out of habit she brought her hands to her back, and flinched as she felt the familiar scars running from her shoulder blade to her waist.

For some reason, her father had chosen to keep her humiliation private, unlike her brother's. Until Azula had brought it up earlier, she had been so sure no one else had known about it. She let her hands drop from her back and focused instead on fixing her hair, which had fallen loose around shoulders. _If Azula had known for so long, why was she just bringing it up now?_ Soza frowned as she tightened her ponytail. _Maybe it was best not to know. _With a final glance in her mirror to make sure she looked presentable, Soza placed her crown securely on her head. A princess of the Fire Nation stared back at her from the mirror, a blank mask hiding the conflict inside.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"What an exquisite performance." Ty Lee smiled faintly at the compliment as she took the dead roses from Azula.

"Thanks Zula. I'm glad you liked the show." Azula smirked at the slight blush slowly spreading on Ty Lee's face. _Well this is going to be easy_.

"So have you thought about my offer?" The acrobat cringed and dropped the bouquet of flowers.

Her hands trembled with fear as she bent to pick it up. "I'm not sure. I still feel like I belong here, " Ty Lee squeaked.

She flinched and closed her eyes, waiting for Azula to lash out at her, but the Fire Princess smiled. She had a different plan for the unsuspecting acrobat. Ty Lee tentatively opened an eye and was surprised to find Azula chuckling at the fear plastered across her face.

"Did you think I was going to set you on fire or something?"

Ty Lee gaped at the princess as if she had grown a second head. "You're not mad?"

The princess shook her head amusedly, "No of course not. Why would I be?"

The acrobat was speechless. She had been so sure Azula would be furious. Azula chuckled as she sat down on the couch and gave the acrobat an appraising look.

"Are you going to stand there gawking at me all night?" Ty Lee mumbled a quick apology and placed the roses on her dresser before sitting down on the couch next to Azula.

As soon as she sat down, Azula moved closer to her until their legs were barely touching. A rush of desire coursed through Ty Lee as she stared at the princess, who was smirking as if she knew exactly what Ty Lee was thinking. Ty Lee's eyes met Azula's and she barely surpressed a gasp as she found herself being swallowed by the intensity of Azula's gaze. How long had it been since she had seen that glint of desire? _Too long_ she thought. She felt Azula shift imperceptibly on the couch, further closing the small gap that remained between them. Ty Lee's heart was hammering as her eyes shifted to gaze at the firebender's red lips that were moving closer. _She really was beautiful._

Azula's lips crashed against her own and her gasp of surprise was muffled as the Princess's lips moved against hers, rough yet soft at the same time. The acrobat tried to fight the urge to respond to the kiss by halfheartedly pushing against Azula's chest, but it was useless. Azula could feel the acrobat relax in her grip and she knew she had won. Her hands roamed over the curves of the acrobat's body pulling her closer. Ty Lee let out a moan as Azula's tongue danced in her mouth, sending shivers down her spine. A part of her was screaming at her that this was wrong, but it was quickly being silenced by the need to lose herself in Azula's touch. As suddenly as Azula had grabbed her, she let go. Ty Lee growled in frustration and tried to pull the prodigy to her, but Azula just smiled and pushed her hands away.

"If you really want me, Ty, you're going to have to come with me." Ty Lee froze and stared at Azula. She had planned the entire thing, and the worst part was Ty Lee knew she couldn't refuse.

"You're using me again aren't you." It wasn't a question; it was a more of a defeated statement.

"Yes I am." Azula shrugged. She felt momentarily guilty as she saw the hurt in the acrobat's eyes, but she brushed it away, "but that doesn't change things. I know you and you can't stay away from me forever. You always come back." The acrobat bit her lip and looked away, the truth of Azula's words ringing in her ear.

She wanted so badly to walk away, to prove Azula wrong. _I don't need her_. She knew it was a lie. She was always going to need the princess, she couldn't help it. No matter how many times she tried to run away, Azula would just step in and bring her back. Ty Lee sighed and turned around to face the princess.

"Well then, I guess we shouldn't keep Soza waiting." Ty Lee muttered as she pushed herself up from the couch.

-8-8-8-8-8-

In the time it took them to make it back to the ship, Ty Lee had gone back to her normal overly enthusiastic self and was chattering incessantly about how wonderful it would be to see Soza again. No matter how many times Azula snapped at her to shut up, the acrobat would smile even wider and go on as if she hadn't been interrupted. When Ty Lee finally saw Soza waiting for them at the top of the gangplank, she rushed ahead and seized the girl in a hug, forgetting in her excitement to bow. Azula had rolled her eyes at that, but frowned when she saw the look on Soza's face. Her sister was carefully avoiding making eye contact with her, and she suddenly noticed that there were a lot less guards on deck then when she had left.

"What happened?" Soza's jaw tightened as she finally extricated herself from Ty Lee's hug and turned to her sister.

"They escaped. The guards were careless and let slip that they were prisoners." Azula's eyes flashed with fury. Her plan had been foiled by her own guards! Further proof that she was right to form a smaller team.

"It doesn't matter. Father has given us a more important mission anyway. We can let these imbeciles deal with the traitors for now." Soza's eyebrows furrowed with confusion.

"What new mission?"

"You mean you don't know? Ooh Azula can I tell her? Please?" Ty Lee squealed jumping up and down in excitement as she gazed imploringly at the princess.

Before Azula could respond, Ty Lee continued on, "We're going to capture the Avatar! Won't that be fun?"

"Yeah I suppose it will be," Soza frowned, "but do you even know where to start, Azula? No offense, but we have no idea where the Avatar is at the moment."

Azula smirked at her sister before handing over the scroll she had received from the Firelord. "Of course I know where he is."

Soza gave Azula a questioningly look before unrolling the scroll. Her eyes widened as she scanned the message, and realization dawned on her face.

"The Western Earth Kingdom Mountain Range? But that means he's headed for - "

"Omashu." Azula finished, determination gleaming in her golden eyes. "And I believe there's someone there who would be more than happy to join our little group."


End file.
